draconis_realmfandomcom-20200215-history
Apex (Jet)
Apex, the Primal Fear, is one of the first organisms to ever live on the planet, and has survived through billions of years to become one of the most powerful predators in existence. Background "''Woeful is the day to those who encounter the primordial beast Apex."'' One cell. Among the very first few million cells to ever live was one cell who was different from the rest. It wasn't made to reproduce. It lacked the functions in its organelles required to undergo binary fission. Instead, this cell spawned like the rest of the cells, but with only one purpose. It was to survive no matter what. It immediately began eating, absorbing other cells. Because of its unusual shape and anatomy, instead of reproducing, it began growing. As it ate more and more, the cell was growing more and more in size. It just never stopped growing. Until it split itself. Two cells. Not two separate organisms, but two cells of the same. A multicellular organism. It wasn't allowed to reproduce, it couldn't. It malfunctioned. It only grew bigger through cellular reproduction. And so, it continued to eat and grow. Four cells. Eight cells...Millions of cells. Billions of cells. In a few weeks, it had grown started growing exponentially. It developed body parts, organs, and finally a brain. Amidst all these cells in the ocean, it was the first multicellular organism on a macro level. And so it began to feast on the growing population of prey. Millions of years passed by. It continued to survive, and thrive, mysteriously not dying of old age. It kept replacing its old cells. This organism, as always, was different from the rest. It didn't follow some of the biological rules that others followed. It continued to survive. A few billion years had passed by. Other organisms had started developing into multicellular beings. They were catching up. Somehow, with its limited intelligence, the creature didn't just get scared. It got excited. More, bigger prey to hunt. It was beyond excited. It was the happiest, biggest thing to happen in his life. He was finally not alone on the macro-level, besides plants. Billions more years passed by, and while it remained mostly the same, other organisms were beginning to evolve. They were becoming more and more dangerous, to the point where this creature would have to hide. It was being hunted, and for the first time, its life was truly in danger. But even so, this creature was going to survive. It always had. It was different from the rest. With a spark of inspiration, it attempted something it had never thought of before. It tried to change, like the rest of its primal neighbors. It evolved at will. It could change its shape, its size, and with enough time, its strength. It would stay in secluded caves for months each time it changed. And so it continued to survive, to remain the top predator. Billions more years passed by, and humans with a sense of intelligence appeared. The creature was intrigued, in an odd sense. It had never seen organisms on this scale of intelligence. It had seen primates be social and interact before, but never had it seen any beings like these. These humans were interesting. They even began to utter sounds, understanding each other's complex commands. The creature was inspired, and tried to evolve its own brain. This process took years, but finally, it began to get smarter. It began to understand how its own brain worked. With this, the creature had a huge leap in intelligence. It comprehended what was around him, like a human. Now that it was as smart, it started hunting humans. Legends arose of a creature who showed no mercy, who wasn't like the other animals. It primarily hunted humans. It avoided traps, dodged attacks, even made its own traps using techniques the humans had learned to use. Inspired by how these humans were making tribes, villages, even towns, the creature decided to have its own influence on these people. It evolved special cells within a gland, and used them to infect some humans. These humans became the Stellarians, those who are "blessed" with the ability to evolve much like this primal creature. Over the course of humanity's progress, the creature continued to haunt the species. Stories were told of its existence throughout thousands of years, even until this day. Stories of a creature who could not be hunted down, a creature who turned its hunters into its own prey. Even stories of the creature of it killing legendary beasts that had arisen. This monster was unstoppable, and was getting more and more powerful the more it learned. In recent years, a human scientist called the Doktor had found remnants of this creature. It used its powerful cells to create a powerful, living weapon, Zisser Vraal. When this creature had learned of Zisser's existence, it was interested, excited by the fact that another creature like it had been born into the world. But it was also outraged. There was no place for another like him. It deserved to be the top predator. With this thought, the creature named itself Apex. After billions and billions of years, it had given itself a name for the first time. Apex lived up to its reputation of being the top predator. And to continue its reign, it tracked down Zisser to kill him. Finally he found Zisser in Drealm, but he also found another presence. The Draconis Alma, a force that was blessed by the Dragon Gods. Apex had eaten legendary beasts in its past, beasts that were legends in their own rights. But Apex had never hunted down those who were blessed by Dragon Gods. Now, Apex hunts, longing to claim its trophies: Zisser and the Draconis Alma. Recently Apex was captured and tortured by Zha'Akur, and made Zha's pet. Fortunately for Apex, the Duneraian king allowed Apex to roam around the land of Drealm much like an owner allows his dog to roam around his house. Personality Apex is a proud creature, and it has the right to be. It is one of, if not the oldest, living creatures. It's a creature that, once it started to develop a personality, became prideful, arrogant even. It was the most powerful predator for billions of years. As a result, Apex is a proud creature who has the belief that it rules the world, that the world was his and always will be his. The creature has always enjoyed hunting organisms as strong or stronger than itself. The hunt is what Apex enjoys, as his most favorite hobby. It gives him a sense of realism, a feeling of living in a world where it's always been the top predator. It brings him back to reality, that he still needs to survive, and never die. Apex has always been interested and intrigued by other creatures, however. It's always surprised by the creatures of the world, especially ever since magic started to take an effect on the environment. Although proud of itself, Apex appreciates the diversity of the world. Though proud, Apex is a lonely creature. Never has Apex had any friendship with another living being. As the creature hunts, kills and dominates, it does so alone. Even in its first millions of years of life, Apex was completely alone, only surrounded by microscopic organisms. On the outside it simply wants to be the strongest predator, but its true, underlying desire is to have friends. Though Apex desires fellowship, it doesn't know how to make friends. After finding friends, Apex has gone from a lonely, hostile creature to a more friendly, amiable ally. Generally around new people, Apex tends to approach them and ask them if they'd like to be its friend. Though awkward, Apex continues to work on its social skills as it befriends more and more people. It'd do anything to protect its friends, as it has learned from Mystique that friends are those you'd protect and keep safe. Appearance Apex has no set appearance, as it's always evolving and changing. Its default look that it appears in the most, however, is a cross between a reptile and an insect. It has six quick and sharp legs on its thick tail. The tail leads to a flexible torso, with two arms and crystalline-like spikes protruding from the back. Its head is armored by a shell, only its fanged mouth being visible. Abilities Apex has grown over its lifetime to become an extremely dangerous beast. Unstoppable at nearly all points of its life, Apex has survived billions of years, winning every one of its fights against any opponent it's come across. Its physical prowess and talents make it a deadly foe against warriors, mages and aura users alike. Mutation/Evolution and Physical Prowess Apex's main, characteristic ability is to change and mutate its body at an extremely fast rate. It's capable of doing nearly anything it wants with its own cells, such as enlarging or shrinking limbs, growing entirely new body parts, or make existing organs stronger, all within seconds. What makes Apex so deadly is its versatility and adaptability. It can change at will to go against unlikely odds. An example would be growing a durable shell shaped to act like an armor. Apex has also evolved an unbelievably strong physical prowess. At human size, it can sprint at 730 miles per hour on land. Another ability of Apex is its ability to spawn organisms with its genetic material. Apex is able to give birth to drones capable of evolving like itself, but they last for as long as their intended purpose. It can shed and spread some of its own cells in a fight. These cells will rapidly grow, absorbing mana from the surroundings to speed up cell growth. Apex's minions can range from insects to carnivorous plants to trees. It can even clone itself, given enough time. Aura Apex is able to use aura to absorb mana from its surroundings with its cells to gain energy. However, its use of aura isn't strong enough to penetrate magic defenses. Apex only uses aura to draw in mana to sustain itself throughout long fights, as well as rapidly speed up the division and creation of new cells. Intelligence What enables Apex to be such a deadly foe is its intelligence. After its leap in intelligence, Apex has been able to outsmart countless humans when it needs to. Without its intelligence, it would never be able to physically adapt to its foes. Apex's primary strategy in fights, which is to directly counter its enemies, has allowed him to survive against renowned mages. Goals and Aspirations Apex has come to Drealm to hunt down and kill Zisser Vraal. Additionally, it wants to hunt down the Draconis Alma as game because they're blessed by the Dragon Gods. Killing these targets will help Apex prove itself to be the ultimate predator. Becoming the ultimate predator, however, isn't its only goal. An underlying, hidden desire of Apex is to find its place in the world. It's been all around the world and has seen the rise and fall of species and civilizations, yet it still hasn't found its true purpose in life other than to merely survive. Therefore, Apex wants to know what it means to live. Hopefully, in Drealm, where new faces and events appear every day, it'll be able to find out what it means to really live instead of hunt. Apex also wants to cure his loneliness by finding friends. Really, in a sense, it's trying to become human. Apex has now found the ability to make friends. Now all it wishes to do is to protect its friends, and make more. It's obsessed with befriending anything it can. Trivia *Apex's theme: *In measuring its strength, Apex is stronger than most at the Hono Manor, but could lose against multiple of its residence at once. *apex is bae <3 Category:Character Category:Fantasy